


Joined Forces: The Final Countdown

by NevaehHM



Series: Vampire World [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, Vampire Hunters, Vampire World, Vampires, War, Will Edit When Complete, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: Final book in the Vampire World Trilogy: Two sides finally meet to create the ultimate weapon to destroy the worlds most evil thing out there. But with many obsticals  standing in there way and targets on their backs it seems like everything bad that could possibly happen is happening.
Series: Vampire World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629184





	Joined Forces: The Final Countdown

~Makinze~

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Alex to get ready when a shadow flew past my window.

"Those purple eyes." I thought to myself as I left to investigate.

As I ran outside I saw two different shadows, but once they looked back I knew which one to follow. Those purple eyes have been haunting my dreams for a long time, and now it's time to meet their owner. I took off running after it at vampire speed and still couldn't catch up.

"Vampire." I hissed before turning the corner after it.

~Lilly~

"She caught me." I 'thought' to Ant while trying to shake the girl.

"Make sure you lose her before you come back down here." He replied.

"That's going to be a tough one." I said turning the corner.

"What?" He asked.

"She's a vamp?" He questioned once he thought about it.

"Yeah, but now I'm starting to think it's more to it." I replied.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Someone else was there." I said.

"Ok. Just use the stuff you and Amy made then take her home." He replied before leaving my mind.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her. Before she could talk I took out the powder and blew it in her face. She instantly fell asleep and I took her home with no problem.


End file.
